


In which Hermann accidentally discovers his feelings

by slightly_oblivvyous



Series: Newmann in 1000 Words or Less [16]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, homophobia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt: I wasn’t gay but then I kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off and now I'm kinda gay au<i></i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/>    <i>Hermann kisses Newt to shut up some homophobes. He didn't expect to like it so much.</i><br/>  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Hermann accidentally discovers his feelings

They’re lecturing at Hermann’s alma mater and some of his graduating class are now there as professors. Hermann didn’t date much in college - just one fling with a girl that went nowhere fast - and people would tease him about it, calling him gay when really (he’d say) he just hadn’t found anyone interesting enough to hold his attention.

After delivering their lecture some of the young professors - still homophobic jerks, just older - start up their teasing again. And Hermann’s had it; he’s had it with the name-calling and the jeering and the implications that he’d never find someone to love him so he grabs Newt’s hand and pulls him closer and kisses him right on the lips with no regrets because he can _trust_  Newt; because Newt is brilliant and will play along and will understand – the way he wields those tattoos, of course he’ll understand why Hermann kissed him.

It was supposed to be a quick peck, just enough to shut up their tormentors, but Newt’s never done anything half-heartedly in his life so when he catches on, he plays along with zeal. They kiss until the homophobes stop laughing, until they start mumbling uncomfortably and until their footsteps have faded away. They kiss until Hermann’s back hits the wall and then the spell is broken and everything is going so very differently than he expected it to. They stare at each other, uncertain, until Newt breaks the silence.

“So, how much of that was just for show?”

“Not nearly as much as I had intended.”

“Oh, awesome! So should we uh, get back to the hotel?”

“Yes,  _please_.”


End file.
